AKA Veela
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: Harry knows Draco's secret after a rather interesting day spent researching in the library. Of course, he confronts the blond straight away. HPDM Slash. Oneshot!


**Dedicated to KawaiiAki**

Harry Potter sat restlessly in the library, a book on Veela opened in front of him. He had figured the lesson on such interesting creatures would spark more enthusiasm in him, but rather than calling out wolfishly to them like Ron had, he found himself cross-legged next to Hermione who looked annoyingly all-knowing as she so often did.

Tapping the table top with his quill, he stared at the image of the bird-like transfiguration. It didn't take him long to turn the page.

Ron was leaning over his own book absently, intent on page four. It depicted a vivid Veela girl with shiny silver hair. "Harry, look at this one – she looks like Fleur doesn't she? I swear Bill has all the luck."

Harry, feigning interest, nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Ron's book away, stealthily flipping the page as she did so it was instead displaying actual text rather than another picture.

"Fine, fine—" Ron made a face, trying to concentrate on their Care of Magical Creatures essay. "Always work with you, isn't it?"

Harry, however, had distractedly also flipped to page four, and noticed the shiny silver-haired Veela once again. She smiled alluringly at him, glassy grey eyes clustered with pale eyelashes. A slender finger beckoned him, and his eyes grew a bit wide, before he feverishly turned the page hiding the quivers in his fingers.

The enthusiasm had appeared, it seemed. And oddly, it had been triggered by the thought:

_Looks kind of like Malfoy with long hair._

x.x.x.x

The library had emptied except for the messy-haired Gryffindor who had, surprisingly, outlasted Hermione. She had been too approving of his sudden academic streak which had distracted her from noticing he wasn't really _writing_ his essay, but instead researching a bit too much.

Green eyes scanned another page, growing dazed with realization and epiphany. Slamming down the dusty cover of "_So Your Arch Nemesis Is A Veela_" he stood up off his seat and tucked the book under his arm.

The signs were all there – alluring grey eyes, seemingly smooth skin. Also, there was the startling silver hair, too gorgeous to be human.

…Not to mention, the sinister nature, definite mean streak, and sharpened, gleaming fangs—

Well, perhaps not the fangs, but the rest was good enough proof for Harry.

Storming out of the library, fully intent on confronting his enemy, the Gryffindor maneuvered past a small group of students. He had almost made it to the dungeons when Draco walked down the second floor staircase, bag lounging lazily on his arm.

Seizing his chance, Harry skidded to a halt and faced the blonde fully. Draco looked surprised, his steps faltering on the last incline of the stairs, slender fingers placed gently on the staircase banister.

"Malfoy," Harry began, looking grim. Draco frowned, lips quirking into a scowl.

"Scarhead."

Bracing himself, Harry held out the book as if the prop would aid the discussion. "Are you a veela?"

Grey eyes blinked, and Draco's arm fell off the railing. There was a tense moment of silence where the two boys stared wordlessly at each other. Then Draco's lips quirked again, in the opposite direction.

In an instant, he was laughing. All traces of his scowl disappeared beneath hard, jaw-aching, rib-clenching laughter and his cheeks grew a pleasant pink. The Slytherin's mirth continued for what seemed like hours, and Harry worriedly checked the book for any symptoms that focused on the word "insanity."

Finally, Draco settled down, his eyes shiny with tears. Harry stood awkwardly, though felt his own lips twitching.

"That was precious, Potter." He said, walking down the rest of the staircase, and stopping in front of the Gryffindor. "You are honestly the biggest idiot in this entire school – Goyle and Weasley included."

Harry had the decency to look offended on the behalf of his friend. "You haven't read the symptoms!" He challenged, opening the book to a marked page. He had taken the time to underline anything pertaining to Draco, and that fact only amused the Slytherin further.

"Fangs, Potter? I don't have any fangs."

"Er – ignore that one. I got a little carried away."

"_Unearthly glowing hair_ – why, Potter, I never expected you to notice – _Gaze similar to a nymph, alluring and intoxicating _– You're right, I can see why you came to what seemed a farfetched conclusion." The blonde had raised the book between nimble fingers to his face, peering at it with his head slanted.

Blushing, Harry snatched it from his hands. "I didn't _write_ the book." He stated stonily, sitting on the edge of the stairs. "And your hair does shine constantly. It's a bit eerie, actually."

Snorting, Draco turned around to face him. "What's _eerie_ is you actually go out in public with that bat nest on your head."

"Veela."

"Incompetent, self-important Gryffindor twit."

The blonde walked over to Harry, who was scowling, and placed the bookmark on a yellowed page.

"I figured you were _one of them_ since you didn't seem so interested in Care of Magical Creatures today." Harry said in a defeated way, stretching his limbs out in front of him.

Draco smirked, leaning against the corner support of the staircase. "If I recall correctly, you weren't exactly ecstatic about the whole thing yourself… and your hair is most definitely not unearthly nor has it any inexplicable sheen.

Suddenly, Harry had the overwhelming desire to defend his strange boredom during the lesson and shook his head. "Actually, I was very interested. Especially with page four," Harry opened his own copy to said page and gazed at it intently. "Ehm, doesn't it look like Fleur…"

"No." Draco said brusquely, cocking his head to one side an angling his view. "It looks like me." A decidedly evil gleam raged in his eyes.

"Oh, so now you _are_ a veela?" Harry said nervously, not exactly enjoying the look on Draco's face.

"That, or I'm apparently the object of your interest." The Slytherin stepped in front of Harry, bending his knees so that their eyes were level.

The same feeling of excitement as before crawled up Harry's nerves and he felt the furious tingle take up residence in his fingertips. A giddy buzz sounded in his ears as he got a closer look at Draco's stormy eyes. They weren't glassy at all, but instead a penetrating and unclear mist.

Harry's eyes traveled down Draco's straight nose and focused on his tilted lips. He was smiling – and that was more eerie than all the lustrous hair in the world and possibly even more enthralling, as well.

"I read that veela have horrid breath." Harry said quietly, Draco's fingers slipping round frames off his nose.

"Luckily for you, I'm full wizard and have unbeatable dentistry records."

The Gryffindor smirked, "or your dentist is afraid of your fangs and tells you what you want to hear."

With faces merely an inch apart, Draco let out a breathless laugh. The feeling vibrated down Harry's figure, and he realized then that their bodies were pressed against each other. A hand slowly entwined itself in the folds of Harry's robes and pulled roughly so that he lurched forwards, lips meeting Draco's in surprise.

It was sudden and Harry hadn't properly prepared. Short, raspy laughs emitted from Draco's mouth at the Gryffindor's embarrassment, and he smoothed his free hand against Harry's chest.

Flushed, Harry finally began to respond and placed a hand on Draco's trim waist. Expensive fabric pooled between his fingers and he clenched them for better grip as the blonde slanted his head to push his lips against Harry's at a better angle.

The crook of stairs pressed uncomfortably against Harry's back when he made an effort to lie back, so instead he leaned forward and gently thrust Draco to the corridor floor, landing on top of him in a gasping heap. Both boys felt exhilaration at their closeness, and Draco closed his arms around Harry's neck, fingers splayed at the nape.

Less than a minute passed when Harry's lips slipped off Draco's and landed on the Slytherin's chin. They were still moist, shining with remnants of the kiss, and the taller boy's cheek felt pleasurably hot against his own.

Prying lustful gazes apart, Draco's chest rumbled in a quiet snicker. Harry glowered.

"I'd have to say I'm more stunning than a veela."

Harry just directed him to page four, glower still in place.

x.x.x.x


End file.
